With the completion of our Village Community Center and the installation of recreation equipment plus the educational supplies we believe we can implement and demonstrate our community control on village drinking problems here. This will be our first approach for the Village Council to help fight local alcohol problems, with this program and utilizing all existing resources, which is the Church and their organization and also utilizing the Ruralcap Rural counselors and working closely together we hope this will eliminate individual and gatherings of home brew parties. We need and must demonstrate Indian culture. We hope that with full community support, churches, school village aids and the PHS representative and Ruralcap counselors our villagers will again gain their respect. We are also asking and have received work that the BIA will be willing to support our programs.